


Written in the Stars.

by Mystery_Anon_13



Series: Journey of the Comet Warlock [2]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Aya's here too and it's being difficult as usual, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lemres is still getting adjusted but he's doing a lot better, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Sratch that, a few headcannons here and there, aya is here and he is an abosolute bastard and i hate him, he also figures out how his magic works, mostly just how magic works in the puyo universe, oh! He starts to keep a journal to keep track of his time in Primp, this is really Lemres centered, uuuhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Anon_13/pseuds/Mystery_Anon_13
Summary: [Takes place about two months after the events of Home.]Lemres is still getting adjusted to life in Primp, yet he still seems unable to use the magic he was born with, with his inevitable return to school on the horizon and the fear of returning to his hometown Lemres becomes desperate to tap into his unused magic in order to keep his freedom secure...
Relationships: Accord & Lemres (Puyo Puyo)
Series: Journey of the Comet Warlock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. A New Day, A New Dawn

2 Months Later~

_October 28_ ,

_I've been in Primp for a little over two months now, everyone here is so kind and polite, I know I've said it before but It's a nice change of pace. Halloween is coming up soon, I'm really excited, I don't remember the last time I celebrated Halloween... I'm really looking forward to dressing up, though I don't know what I'm gonna be... But I'll figure it out. Accord has been working with me when she's not teaching but we haven't gotten anywhere with my magic... But she has hope that I will find a way to harness my abilities, whatever those may be._

Lemres' writing was interrupted by a light tapping on the door,

"You can come in!" Lemres said as he brushed his hair out of the view of his good eye. Accord entered the room with her usual smile,

"I'm heading to the library for a moment to pick up something, you think you can hold down the fort till I return?" she asked,

"Of course!" Lemres smiled,

"Ok, I should only be a few minutes and we can start on making lunch when I return." Accord said as she left the room and gently shut the door behind her.

Lemres got up from his chair and stretched, he had been sitting there thinking about what to write in his journal for a while. He walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall, he was always surprised to see his reflection.

His hair had been neatly trimmed so that it sat a little above his shoulders and he allowed his bangs to cover his right eye, it wasn't like he could really see much from it anymore anyways... He had obliviously gained weight, as the clothes Accord got him no longer hung extremely loosely off of him. He wore a simple t-shirt and shorts and he had a jacket tied around his waist in case he needed it. He never would've imagined wearing something so informal only a few months ago... But he liked it.

After admiring his reflection for a moment Lemres decided to head to the kitchen, Accord loved to keep everything relatively clean but the pile of school work that sat on the table stuck out like a sore thumb.   
Lemres knew some of the kids but never remembered thier names, there was a quite studious boy who had been quite inquisitive upon thier first meeting but he hadn't seen him since, then there was the blonde one who hadn't really noticed Lemres, though neither of the kids had asked for his name.

Lemres knew that eventually he would have to return to school, but right now Accord was schooling him so he wouldn't have to attend a regular school, since the nearest non-magic school was in the town in which Lemres never wanted to return.

He looked in the cabinets for something small to snack on as his stomach growled, he had skipped breakfast that morning to help Accord outside with the garden. After settling on an apple he found in the fridge he washed it in the sink, grabbed a napkin, and sat at the table.

Accord returned soon after Lemres finished his apple and she set down a bag with multiple books,

"Alright, time for lunch!" She announced and she moved to the kitchen, Lemres followed her and they set to work on making a delicious lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet chapter to set the tone for this story


	2. The Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemres goes to investigate a noise he hears and meets a Suspicious soul...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long... My motivation threw itself out a freaking window so the writing's been slow... Hopefully the next chapter will be done soon! :)

Another storm raged outside, lightning illuminated the sky above as Lemres gazed out the window. It was already late but Lemres couldn't sleep so he found peace in watching the rain drops hit the window and slowly slip down and pool at its base. 

Nightmares often plagued Lemres, that was just the way it was and there was nothing he could really do about it. He didn't like thinking about what caused those nightmares, but the memories would always be engraved in his mind. He could see his reflection in the window as he moved the hair covering his ruined eye. He gently touched the skin and sighed, the burn marks would never go away and his eye was damaged beyond repair... Accord had assured him that no one would judge him for the scars but he had hidden them behind his bangs for so long that going without them was uncomfortable. 

That's when the whispering started.

It was a simple voice at the back of his mind yet it captured Lemres' attention. Lemres looked throughout the room, Accord could be heard sleeping in the room nearby so it wasn't her, Popoi was curled up in the chair sleeping as well so it couldn't possibly be him... Right? Lemres slipped off the windowsill and and moved to the center of the room, the whispering didn't go away.

Lemres stared at the front door,

_No_

_I can't possibly leave..._

_I shouldn't_

Lemres stared at the door while he deliberated before walking towards it, he pulled his jacket off the hook on the wall, slipped on his boots and tied them.

_I'm just invesgating the noise..._

_I won't go far._

_I'll be back before she even notices I've left..._

_I shouldn't do this... But I'm curious..._

He carefully unlocked the door and slipped outside, he used the spare key to lock the door from the outside. Thankfully, the rain had settled down a bit and Lemres made his way down the muddy forest path.

* * *

The whispering grew louder as he walked but it reached its peak when Lemres made it into town. He was already way farther than he intended to go and now the rain had cleared revealing the moon high in the sky. He decided to take a break and sat on the library steps to rest his feet for a moment.

The Whispering stopped,

Lemres turned to face the building, 

_Its in the library..._

Lemres swallowed hard, he tentatively tried to open the door,

_Of course the door is locked, you know how Akuma is..._

_Try a window..._

Lemres walked to the side of the building and checked each window to find one that was unlocked, luckily that first one he tried was open. He hoisted himself up and into the window, though he stopped halfway through to slip of his boots, not wanting to track mud into the Library. 

_Congratulations, you haven't even been here three months and you've already committed a crime._

He set his boots on the windowsill for when he got back as he began to explore the space. Floor to ceiling shelves made the space feel like a maze, Lemres soon found himself at the restricted section, it was locked behind a gate with a pretty simple lock.

_I know I said I would never pick another lock... But, this is an exception._

Lemres searched the ground and found what he needed, a small silver paperclip, though it wasn't the easiest method it was the most common and Lemres had the gate open in almost a minute. 

The gate let out a small squeak as Lemres squeezed through the opening trying to make as little noise as possible. Unlike the rest of the library this section was a mess of stacked books and papers, the shelves were unorganized and there were papers scattered across the floor.

" _ **You.**_ " 

Lemres flinched and immediately turned in the direction of the voice,

There, coming from an open book on a table, was a small red specter, it was anchored to the book and had two little white eyes that glared daggers into him.

"You have some nerve coming to this town." It sneered at him,

"I-I'm afraid I have no clue what you mean... Do I know you?" Lemres asked,

"You know exactly _who I am."_ It's voice dripped with venom,

"I know your type. You've come here to mock me.You're just like the rest of _them._ " 

"Who's them? I don't know who your talking about..." Lemres frantically said, he was trying to keep his voice down.

"' _Whose Them?'_ Oh spare me the act! Your aura says it all... You reek of _their_ magic."

Lemres suddenly realized what he meant, it was like a pit had formed at the bottom of his stomach.

"If you're saying I'm like my parents then you're wrong. I will never be like them. _Ever."_ Lemres whisper loudly, still trying to be conscious of his tone.

"Say that all you want but you can't change whose magic you inherit." it sneered,

"Like it or not, you're all the same... And you've all been the same for centuries."

"But I'm not! I'm not like them! 

**I hate them!** "

Lemres immediately slapped a hand over his mouth upon his outburst,

"Well Kid, we have something in common. The librarian is coming, I suggest you leave. Do come back tomorrow though, I found our chat... _Interesting."_

"I-I don't even know your name." Lemres said quietly, 

"Just call me Aya."

"Well.. In that case... I'll see you tomorrow?" Lemres said,

_What in the world are you doing?_

_You're trying to get yourself in trouble_

_But maybe it knows about magic..._

_Maybe it can help me unlock my powers!_

_"_ I'll see you then..." it gave another smile before sinking back into the book.

Lemres took a deep breath in and made his way back to the window, through the forest and back to the house all the while he contemplated his next move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, because trusting the spirit in the book is always a good idea... Definitely...


	3. Never Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all make mistakes, but those mistakes usually don't kill you...

Lemres woke up later than anticipated, his late night excursion had left him drained and he pretty much crashed after he returned. The morning had been uneventful until Accord received a call, she leaned on the counter and twirled the cord absentmindedly around her finger as she listened to the voice on the other end,

"Oh, that's awful... Surely no one in Primp would do such a thing..." She responded,

"No! I'm sure he would never... I'll ask him but doesn't it seem quite rude to just accuse him like that!" She sighed as she listened to the person on the other end,

"I'll see you at festival preparations later... Goodbye." Accord put the phone back on the wall,

"Who was that?" asked Lemres as he looked up from the book he was reading,

"Akuma... Someone snack into the library last night, nothing was stolen but it was quite a shock to Akuma." She looked at Lemres,

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" She gave him a semi-skeptical look.

"No, I was asleep last night." Lemres hated lying but what was he supposed to tell her?

"That's what I figured... Anyways, We'll be headed out soon, preparations for the Halloween Festival are starting today... And I have a special surprise for you!"

Lemres looked at her, he could already feel the guilt gnawing at the back of his mind...

"Cool!" Lemres said despite his inner thoughts.

It was gonna be a long day...

* * *

Lemres snuck off to the library once he finished the tasks Accord had assigned him with, luckily there was only a couple people there upon his entrance. He slipped through the shelves until he reached the gate to the restricted section, the light above it flickered on and off, it made the space feel even creepier than usual. Lemres glanced around before pulling the paperclip from his pocket and picking the lock again, he slipped inside and closed the gate. Even though it was still late afternoon there were plenty of spots where Lemres could hide should he need to, 

"Aya?" Lemres said quietly, he knew Akuma was with Accord but he still didn't want to draw the attention of the few other patrons.

"Ah, so you return... How _pleasant_ to see you again Lemres."

Lemres hadn't recalled giving the spirit his name,

"Now, shall we pick up on our previous conversation?" It asked,

"I suppose so..." Lemres looked at the spirit, 

"Though I do want to ask, why were you so upset with me last night?"

"Do you know nothing of your family history?" Aya looked at him, it's usual smirk had become an uncharacteristic frown,

"Your stupid ancestors trapped me in this cursed tome." It sneered,

"But why did that require you to be rude to me, I wasn't the one who trapped you." asked Lemres, he took a seat on the floor as Aya spoke,

"Because sitting in a book for centuries allows for some volatile emotions to boil over, and I will admit that I was incredibly rude. Though I still blame the rest of your stupid bloodline." Aya looked down at Lemres,

"So let me ask you a question, why did you come back? My treatment of you was less than tolerable."

"I... I... I kinda need you help..." Lemres muttered,

"Oh, you need something from me, that's why..." It smirked again,

"What is it you need?" Aya asked, Lemres proceeded to tell Aya everything that had happened, he didn't even notice the sun setting over the horizon...

"Sounds like a case of Magic Suppression... The only remedy is for something to cause a strong magic trigger which should get your magic flowing..." Aya held out a hand to the boy,

"This isn't going to hurt... Is it?" Lemres hesitantly asked,

"Trust me, this won't hurt _at all..."_ it smiled wider,

Lemres slowly stood and held out his hand for the spirit to take.

"Once I do this, hopefully your magic will begin to resonate with-"

"LEMRES!"

"Oh no! Its Accord, hurry, do it! Do it now!" Lemres frantically sputtered,

"Lemres! Are you in here!?"

Aya flipped Lemres's hand over and swiftly drew a sigil on his wrist,

"Lemres! What are you doing!?" Accord was running toward him now,

"Professor, I'm sorry I lied to you... But I finally found a way to unlock my magic!" Lemres called,

Accord locked eyes with Aya and gasped,

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She dashed up to the gate but it had already locked,

"Lemres don't trust him! It's a demon! It'll-"

_" **Per haec magia fluxus patitur te,**_

_(Allow this magic flow through thee,)_

**_Resonate aperti sunt: et liber esse,_ **

_(Open to resonate and to be free,)_

**_Frange spiritum tuum et animam tuam,_ **

_(Break thy spirit and thy soul,)_

**_Redde pristinae sanitati,_ **

_(Restore me to my former whole,)_

**_In lacrimis in maculant caro et sanguis,_ **

_(Stain in tears of flesh and blood,)_

**_Haec duo ad unum habent potestatem restituet._ **

_(Have this power restore two to one.)"_

The sigil began to sting, and then burn, Lemres cried out in pain,

"What did you do?!" he cried as he fell to his knees,

"LEMRES LET ME IN!" Accord yelled as she tried to pull on the bars to the gate,

"He's not going anywhere Accord... He wanted his magic so desperately, now he'll pay the price." Aya sneered,

Lemres clutched his wrist as tears stung his eyes, his whole body was in pain,

"LEMRES!" Accord backed up from the gate and readied the strongest spell she knew,

" ** _Fan Dechyuudo!!!"_**

The gate busted in and Accord ran towards Lemres, but something was holding her back, 

"No! Ayashii! You monster!" Accord yelled, Ayashii had planned this all, he placed a ward to keep her out.

"Its the price he pays for his magic," Aya said, it's smile only growing,

Lemres had fallen silent, he had squeezed his eyes shut and curled in on himself,

"What did he do to dreserve this!? HE'S JUST A CHILD!" Accord was crying now,

"HOW MUCH ARE YOU TAKING FROM HIM! AYASHII STOP!" Accord was yelling even louder,

Lemres had gone deathly still,

Ayashii let out a cackle,

"YOU'LL KILL HIM! YOU HAVE TO STOP!"

In that moment Lemres's eyes opened, 

_They were stained a deep, blood red color._


	4. Cries of Crimson

Lemres couldn't feel anything, yet he was swimming in an ocean of horrible pain.

His mind was swirling and he felt hollow,

He could hear someone, 

Someone was reaching for him,

He was frozen, stuck in a riptide of swirling crimson,

The laughter pierced through the sensation of pain,

_It lied_

_Aya Lied to you_

Someone was shouting,

It was distant,

Lemres tried to reach for the voice,

It was too far,

Everything seemed so far away,

_You did so much,_

_And yet,_

_You never can escape your family's actions..._

He gasped for breath,

_He didn't want this_

**_He didn't want to die_ **

**_He didn't-_ **

* * *

Lemres's eyes opened to the sight of Accord banging on an invisible wall, he saw her tears,

He heard her cries,

Lemres looked to his left,

Aya seemed to grow larger.

His laughter grew louder.

_I'm not giving up my freedom._

_No One will take this from me._

In spite of the pain Lemres pulled him self up on an elbow, Accord gasped and called his name. He lifted himself up until he was on one knee,

" _What are you doing?! You're supposed to be dead!"_ Aya sneered,

" _I cursed your soul just as your bloodline cursed mine!"_

Lemres was still deathly quiet, he pulled himself to his feet, Accord was still calling out to him but she was being drowned out.

In spite of _everything._

The Abuse.

The Pain.

The Torture. 

The Lies.

Lemres had finally gotten his chance.

The spell came to his lips,

A spell to send even the darkness cowering.

_**"Haidorenjia"** _

He only whispered the word and the world went white, there was screeching but Lemres could tell he had won.

He had won.

Then everything went black.


	5. Aftermath

Lemres' eyes fluttered open, he was in a sterile white room with a funny smell, he looked around and didn't see much. A heart rate monitor beeped beside him, and there was a glass of water at his bedside. He sat like that for a moment, trying to remember how exactly he got here, he couldn't fathom how he'd arrived at a hospital. He eyed a mirror on the wall and was met with a crimson gaze.

_The Library._

The memory hit him straight in the face, he remembered it all down to the moment he had uttered the spell that ended it all. At what point had that caused his eyes to change?

The door suddenly opened,

"Lemres!" Accord rushed to his bedside,

"Oh sweetheart I was so worried. You're ok!" She pulled him into a hug,

"I was so scared, that demon took so much... But it seems you've recovered." She kneeled and took his hand in hers.

"Accord... I'm so sorry, this is my fault... I lied and I was stupid... I understand if you want me to leave Primp once I recover..." Lemres said quietly,

"What?! No, of course not! I would never make you leave, what happened last night was far out of your control." Accord looked surprised he had even considered the fact,

"What about Aya?"

"That spell of yours luckily forced it back into the book for a while. It's not gone for good but Akuma and I will be taking extra precautions." Accord looked solemn as she spoke,

"We should've known Aya would do anything to try and escape... If we'd known of your connection we would have taken more careful measures to assure this didn't happen."

"Accord, please don't blame yourself for this, you couldn't have possibly known he would do this. What matters now is that everyone is safe." Lemres smiled,

"How very grown up of you to say Lemres..." Accord smiled,

"I do still have that surprise for you, though you might not be able to use it..." She snapped her fingers and a box appeared in her hands, Lemres carefully took it and opened it.

Inside was a jade green coat, a matching hat with a moon symbol on it, and orange striped shirt, a cape with gold ghost clasp and matching colored pants.

"Accord! This is wonderful," Lemres said with a smile,

"Its a shame you can't wear it out tonight, but your recovery is important!"

"Actually," a woman dressed in white entered the room,

"He should be clear to go by noon, his magic is at stable levels, just make sure he's eating, drinking plenty of water, and taking the magic supplements we gave you and he should be good to go." 

Accord nodded,

"Thank you so much for your help," Accord said,

"Its our pleasure, Have a good day, Professor!" The woman smiled and walked out.

"That's good news! You can still attend the festival!" 

Lemres smiled, tonight would be fun...

* * *

The festival was in full swing, kids were laughing and running around. Lemres could feel the excitement in the air as he walked through the rows of stalls, many were hosting games and selling sweets. Accord had given him tickets to get some treats but he had such a hard time deciding what to get, it had been a while since he had any sort of candy and he was looking forward to a sweet treat or two.

"Hiya Mister!" a younger girl maybe twelve to thirteen with blonde hair and red hat called out to him,

"Hi!" Lemres smiled, he recognized her as one of Accord's students. He didn't know her name but he could always tell which paper was hers since she dotted her "i's" with hearts,

"Would you like to buy a caramel apple? They're only three tickets!" she had the biggest smile,

"Sure, why not?" Lemres smiled and shrugged, he walked to the nearby booth and was met with a cyan haired boy,

"One candy apple please!" Lemres said as he set three orange tickets on the table,

"Comin' right up" the cyan hair kid said in a flat voice, Lemres caught a flash of red before the kid ducked under the table and procured a caramel apple wrapped in plastic.

"Thanks!" Lemres smiled as he took the apple from the table. He walked for a bit before he reached a bench off to the side of festivities, it was much quieter and a bit darker too. He carefully unwrapped the apple and took a bite,

It was fantastic!

After swallowing the first bite he eagerly took another, the caramel was sweet but the apple below was sour. Lemres finished the whole thing in only a few minutes, as he stood he became aware that everything seemed brighter and more vivid. 

He began to walk when he noticed the stardust in the air, it twinkled and shimmered in the light, Lemres looked up to see where the dust was coming from but saw nothing above him.

_Am I doing this?_

He noticed it swirling around him as it glistened, he chuckled as it blew past him with its only little dance,

_Is this... My Magic?_

Lemres needed to tell Accord, he began running to the entrance of the festival unaware that the trail of stardust grew with every step he took.

Lemres was weaving through the crowd leaving behind a swirling trail of the beautiful glowing dust, the color shifted in the light but the people were astonished at the sight,

"Professor Accord!" Lemres called out,

"Look!"

Accord turned and looked out at the beautiful display,

"Oh my stars! Lemres did you do all this!" she sounded surprised,

"Its beautiful!"

That caused Lemres to turn and see the glimmering trail, Accord walked over to Lemres and pulled him into a tight hug,

"Lemres I'm so proud of you... You've grown so much since you got here." Accord held him close,

"I guess I have..." Lemres chuckled as he returned the hug,

Maybe not all endings have to be bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you couldn't tell by the description, Accord gave Lemres the outfit he wears in his Uncanny Lemres alt. from Quest.)
> 
> That's it for this part of the story! But this isn't the end of his journey yet, Lemres still has things he has to overcome, stay tuned for the next part! <3


End file.
